


Coastal Blues

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Self-Reflection, Soggy Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea was a metaphor for Dorian's trials.. or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coastal Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dorian banter while on the coastline

The lush green forests of The Coast were breathtaking, but right at that moment, Dorian Pavus couldn't focus on anything but the ragged, violent waves, and the almost constant downpour of rain and salt spray on his body. His boots and socks had been soaked for so long he could hardly recall when they had been dry.

The crashing waves were making him sea sick just looking at them and he was reminded of his less than pleasant boat trip to Fereldan, following his departure from Tevinter. Whether the sick feeling that was coming over him was a result of the waves, the smell of seaweed, or merely the memory of how he left things back home, who could say.

Dorian sputtered and cursed when he received yet another unwelcome face full of salt water spray. He subtly attempted to wipe it away with some modicum of dignity before the large Qunari mercenary or Chantry Seeker trailing by him could make any smart remarks.

The Herald slowed her pace to walk beside Dorian, leaving Cassandra and The Iron Bull to lead the group ahead of them. "You're awfully quiet, Dorian."

"Can we please get away from the sea, ugh. I feel sick. These waves. And this unending water falling from the sky." He let out an exaggerated groan to show his displeasure at the entire trip.

She cast him a sideways glance, looking him over, scrutinizing him. "Bad memories?" She asked him, thoughtfully. _She really did see right through him. Or was he just that transparent now?_

"You have no idea..." Dorian said, his voice trailing off. He also had no desire to share right at that moment. What he did want was a new pair of socks and boots. And a mug of hot spiced wine along with the book he had been part way through reading, somewhere far from the miserable wet coastline that they had been mucking around in for days now.

She stopped walking and Dorian turned back to her when he realized she had paused, looking at him. "We'll be out of the coast soon."

Her voice was calm and soothing, but he still flinched a little when her hand rested on his shoulder. He was still on edge from his escape and the events that lead to him joining the Inquisition. He was still getting comfortable to the whole idea of companions and "watching your back" and supportive gestures such as this one. He tried to relax, but he felt the tension growing in the back of neck and in his shoulder blades. He rolled his shoulders and stared out into the vast, foggy horizon, a scowl forming on his face.

Unlike the cautious chantry seeker and the suspicious Qunari, the Herald had welcomed him almost instantly. Dorian had initially suspected it had been because they were both mages, but such deeply ingrained rumours about Magisters from Tevinter were unlikely to foster any sort of liking. Dorian would have also liked to think it was just his undeniable charm and wit, but that had also been known to fail him on occasion, a lesson he had learned the hard way entering Fereldan. But, for whatever reason, The Herald had embraced him after they had stopped Alexius, and fixed time. And now here he was, following her like all the rest, with respect and admiration and loyalty, through rain and mud and... ugh.

Dorian looked back at the Herald who still held his gaze with a concerned look, her bright eyes searching for the cause of his complaints while a small crease formed between them. Dorian's irritated expression relaxed and he huffed out a sigh. "Yes, fine. Important business on The Coast, has to be us. I understand. But we're going to the Tavern and sharing a drink after this... right after I find some dry boots."

"Deal."

Her hand abruptly left his shoulder as she turned to catch up with the other ahead. Dorian merely chuckled, then quickened his pace to walk beside her towards their destination.


End file.
